


Les théories de Darwin

by Lulu_folle



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Science, Universe explanation, litterature
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: "Il est temps que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre ! S'écria Darwin" Découvrez sous la plume du collectionneur les petits secrets de la vallée des fées.1 - La démographie féerique2 - Les talents3 - Noms et apparence physique4 - Les sentiments5 - L'histoire de la vallée des Fées6 - ???Je n'ai pour l'instant pas d'autres idées d'éléments à expliquer, clarifier ou harmoniser dans l'univers. Des suggestions ?





	1. La démographie féerique

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Après avoir vu les films la Fée Clochette, un certain nombre d'incohérences m'ont titillé l'esprit. J'ai décidé d'imaginer une cohérence à cet univers, en me basant sur les films, la page wikipédia, et mes propres connaissances en histoire et en science.  
> Bonne lecture !

_Darwin replaça ses lunettes, s'arma de sa plume, et commença à écrire._

 

La démographie féerique est un sujet vaste et complexe. Dans ce chapitre, nous traiterons de la naissance et de la mort des fées. Nous n'oublierons pas de parler des pourcentages de fées et d'hommes-papillons. Et, encore plus intéressant, la démographie par saison, talent et sexe sera étudiée.

 

**Chapitre 1 : Naissance**

Comme tout le monde le sait, les fées naissent du premier rire d'un enfant. Mais il ne s'agit pas du seul et unique moyen de naissance. Une fée, et un homme-papillon peuvent concevoir un enfant. Ce n'est certes pas chose aisée, mais ce n'est pas une gageure, loin de là. Mais avant toute chose, parlons de tous ces rires d'enfants.

Dans le monde réel, il naît plus de quatre enfants par seconde. Le premier rire ne survient pas immédiatement ; mais en tenant compte des statistiques, il devrait y en avoir plus d'une dizaine par jours. Et pourtant, la naissance d'une fée est un événement rare. Cela s'explique par plusieurs paramètres. Le premier étant que le rire doit trouver un élément naturel pour se « poser ». Il peut s'agir de feuilles, de pétales de fleurs, de fleurs ou de graines ayant la capacité de s'envoler. Le second est la distance entre le monde des humains et le pays imaginaire. Le rire doit être porté par les vents et ceux, dans les quelques heures qui suivent son apparition. S'il se déroule trop de temps, le rire s'évanouit dans l'air. Enfin, les obstacles à franchir pour cette petite fée en devenir sont parfois trop importants. Le rire peut rester bloqué dans les branches d'un arbre, son support déchiré ou détruit. Cette petite vie disparaît alors. Un paramètre, dont on tient peu compte, est la voix de l'enfant. Certains n'ayant pas la possibilité de donner naissance à une fée, étant muets. Les enfants sourds rient, même s'ils ne s'entendent pas.

Parlons chiffres désormais. Par jour, il y a environ 380.000 naissances. Le pourcentage de muet dans le monde des humains est plus faible que celui des sourds, mais à l'échelle du monde, nous nous retrouvons tout de même avec 271.000 enfants ayant la possibilité de donner naissance à une fée. Sur tous ces enfants, seul 0,5% des rires trouvera un support qui lui permettra de donner naissance à une fée. Nous obtenons donc 1.355 rires viables par jour. Mais, le risque que le support soit détruit est de 96%. Il ne reste déjà plus que 54 rires capables d'atteindre la vallée des fées. Le risque que le rire soit détourné avant le pays imaginaire, et n'arrive donc pas à temps à la vallée des fées est également très grand, 99%. Il n'y a déjà plus que 0,3 fée par jour. Le dernier passage est le plus périlleux, franchir la deuxième étoile à droite. Le passage d'un espace-temps à un autre, pour ces petits êtres pas encore formé est très dangereux. Seul 1 rire sur 1.000 parvient à atteindre le pays imaginaire. Nous obtenons donc 0,0003 naissances de fées par jour. C'est très peu, mais c'est hélas la réalité.

En plus de ces rires d'enfants, il existe un autre biais pour la naissance d'une fée. L'amour véritable entre une fée et un homme-papillon. Cet amour, transforme véritablement les deux protagonistes, ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre, à tel point que leur amour ne cesse de grandir. Mais cet amour devient si grand qu'il ne peut rester cantonné à deux corps. Il y a alors création d'une petite fée ou d'un homme-papillon. Cette naissance présente un point commun avec celles des enfants humains, la fée ressemblera à ses parents. Mais elle est bien plus rare encore que les rires d'enfants. Jusqu'à présent, aucune fée n'est née par ce biais. [ _Darwin laissa une page vide, vu la fréquence des visites entre la reine Clarion et lord Milori, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il doive écrire un nouveau chapitre sur ce sujet d'ici peu_ ].

Enfin, les fées naissent toutes en ayant à peu près le même âge, soit une douzaine d'année. Elles peuvent aussi bien rester à ce stade toute leur vie, ou bien lentement vieillir durant leur premier siècle jusqu'à atteindre l'âge physique où leur talent se développe le plus. L'âge physique moyen des fées est aux alentours de la vingtaine, la plus âgée des fée pouvant atteindre une apparence proche de la soixantaine. Les hommes-papillons vieillissent plus facilement que les fées, même si il y en a fort peu dont l'apparence dépasse la mi-vingtaine.

 

**Chapitre 2 : Mort**

Ce phénomène n'est pas très connu, mais, en réalité, les fées sont immortelles. Pourtant, la vallée des fées n'est pas surpeuplée. En plus de la faible natalité, les fées meurent. Oui, elles sont immortelles, elles ne peuvent pas mourir de vieillesse, le temps n'a aucune prise sur elle. Mais les fées peuvent quand même mourir. La mort d'une fée est un phénomène assez particulier. Quelques minutes après sa mort, une fée se change en poussière d'or. Cette poussière rejoint les cieux pour former une nouvelle étoile.

La première cause de mortalité chez les fées sont les faucons. Même si les fées éclaireuses veillent au grain, il arrive malgré tout que des fées se fassent dévorer par des faucons ou soient grièvement blessées. Heureusement, ces dernières années, les fées ne se font plus dévorées, mais aux premiers temps de la vallée des fées ; alors qu'il y en avait encore fort peu, les faucon posaient beaucoup de problèmes. D'ici quelques années, les faucons seront toujours un danger, mais ils ne seront sans doute plus nos prédateur grâce aux fées éclaireuses.

La deuxième cause de mortalité chez les fées sont les chutes dans l'eau. La plupart des fées ne savent pas nager. Et si leurs ailes sont mouillées, elles finissent par couler inévitablement. C'est pour cela que les fées ne peuvent partir survoler la mer qu'en présence d'une fée des eaux ; elles seules sont capables de marcher sur l'eau. Les fées n'étant pas idiotes, il y a désormais longtemps qu'une fée n'a fini noyée. Plus personne ne se risque à voler au ras des flots, et il y a toujours une fée des eaux aux alentours d'un point d'eau.

La troisième cause de mortalité chez les fées sont les allergies. Malgré que la vallée des fées soit un lieu accueillant, certains fées ne supportent pas les fleurs, les arbres, et tout le reste de la nature. Elles ne peuvent survivre que dans les montagnes blanches. C'est pourquoi certains fées de l'hiver n'iront jamais au pays des saisons chaudes. Malheureusement, de nombreuses fées ont finies dans les étoiles, n'aillant pût rallier la forêt blanche à temps. Ces derniers temps, plus aucun fée n'est atteinte de ce mal, en espérant qu'il n'y en aura plus.

La quatrième cause de mortalité chez les fées sont les poisons. Les plantes de la vallée des fées ne sont pas toutes comestibles, mais il du devoir des fées de jardins de conserver la biodiversité. Les fées des animaux se doivent aussi bien d'aider les mammifères que les animaux à sang-froids tels les serpents. Comme aucun reptile ou insecte à venin n'est un ennemi des fées, les empoissonnement n'ont pas lieu d'être. Les plantes empoissonnées blessent peu de fées, mais désormais, il est interdit de cueillir des fruits ou des feuilles de plante que l'on ne connaît pas.

La dernière cause de mortalité chez les fées est inconnue. Ces fées disparaissent purement et simplement. Souvent, quand on les cherche, on trouve près de leur endroit favoris un peu de poussière dorée. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de fées qui n'ont plus aucune joie de vivre. Ces fées laissent alors leur existence s'échapper pour rejoindre les étoiles. Personne ne sait réellement ce qui est si attrayant là-haut. Mais tout le monde espère que désormais, elles sont heureuses.

Il y a aussi toute sortes d'accident qui peuvent arriver lors d'orages et qui peuvent emporter les fées. Les fées peuvent disparaître de nombreuses manières différentes, mais la vie à la vallée des fées est bien plus calme qu'autrefois, la vie y est plus paisible et moins dangereuse. Ceci provoque une baisse de la mortalité des fées.

 

**Chapitre 3 : Talents et saisons**

Le talent d'une fée n'est pas choisi au hasard, c'est au plus profond de son inconscient qu'une fée choisi son talent [ _Darwin se gratta la barbe en se disant qu'il devait écrire un livre sur les talents_ ]. La démographie des fée par talent n'est pas répartie équitablement comme on pourrait le penser. La répartition pour les saisons n'est pas non plus homogène.  
Les talents les plus représentés sont ceux des fées des jardins, des animaux, de l'eau, du givre, de la neige et des arbres. Viennent ensuite les fées bricoleuses, de la glace, de la lumière, éclaireuses, gardiennes de poussière de fée et infirmière. Les talents les moins représentés sont ceux des fées de la musique des voltigeuses, des tempête et de l'alchimie de poussière de fée. Chaque talent est indispensable pour le bon fonctionnement des saisons. Si les fées ne sont pas réparties équitablement entre tous les talents c'est pour deux raisons.

La première est la quantité de travail que peut faire une fée. Par exemple, une fée des jardins fait pousser moins de fleur que la fée bricoleuse ne construit d'outils. Et il suffit d'une fée voltigeuse pour lever un vent important. Le cas de l'alchimie de poussière de fée est un peu différent, ce tout nouveau talent mettra quelques décennies à s'équilibrer.

La deuxième explication réside dans la naissance des fées. Comme les rires d'enfants sont portés par des éléments naturels, les fées sont naturellement plus attirées par les talents autour de la nature. Cependant, le parcours de chaque fée détermine aussi son futur talent, ainsi que son caractère, de même que son nom.

De manière générale, le nombre de fée peut être en déséquilibre, seul le hasard déterminant quels rires d'enfants parviendront à la vallée des fées. Ces déséquilibres ont parfois entraîné des catastrophes lors du passage des saisons. De nombreux ouvrages du monde des humains en parle.

La plupart des fées se répartissent pour toutes les saisons et certaines ne participent que de manière ponctuelle au passage des saisons.

Les fées se répartissent ainsi de la manière suivante ; les fées du givre, de la glace et de la neige pour l'hiver. Les fées des jardins, des arbres, de l'eau, des tempêtes, voltigeuses et de la lumière travaillent à préparer l'automne, le printemps et l'été.

Pour d'autres fées, leur rôle est différent ; ainsi, les fées bricoleuses, alchimistes et les gardiennes de poussière de fées aident à la préparation de toutes les saisons.

Les fées de la musique, infirmières et les éclaireuses ne participent pas de façon formelle au passage des saisons. Leur rôle est cependant indispensable pour amuser, soigner et protéger les autres fées.

En-dehors de la forêt blanche, une répartition par saison est impossible, chaque fée ayant un rôle à jouer. Certaines fées des saisons chaudes ont aussi un rôle à jouer en hiver. C'est le cas des fées de animaux, qui si elles ne peuvent traverser, prennent soin d'aider les animaux pour l'hiver. Les fées des tempêtes, en association avec les fées de neiges crée les tempêtes hivernales. Et la lumière hivernale est différente de celle des saisons chaudes.

Pour conclure, toute fée est indispensable, aucun talent n'est inutile. Et plus que tout c'est l'unité entre les différents talents et saisons qui permettent un passage calme d'une saison à l'autre.

 

**Chapitre 4 : Sexe**

Il existe deux types de fées, on nomme homme-papillon celles de sexe masculin et fées celles de sexe féminin.

Il y a bien plus de fées que d'hommes-papillons ; leur proportion relative étant de dix pour un. Pourtant, en terme de travail, entre les fées et les hommes-papillons il n'y a aucune différence. Ainsi, le nombre de fées à beau être supérieur à celui des hommes-papillons, il y a une répartition homogène par talent. Autrement dit, le pourcentage d'hommes-papillons par talent est identique pour chaque talent. Cette règle s'applique aussi pour les fées.

Cette différence s'explique de différentes manières.

La première raison vient du support du rire d'enfant. Les hommes-papillons ayant plus tendance à naître à partir de feuilles ou de graines. Il y a bien sûr toujours des exceptions à la règle, lord Milori, par exemple, est né du pétale d'un edelweiss. Cependant, les feuilles et graines sont plus rares que les pétales de fleurs, et les fées y naissent en plus grande proportion. Clochette est une des exceptions, elle est née d'une graine de pissenlit. Ces exceptions sont pourtant rares, et donnent souvent naissance à des êtres d'exceptions. Le problème, avec cette répartition vient du poids relatif des supports, un pétale s'envolera plus facilement qu'une feuille, et certaines graines ne peuvent pas s'envoler. Pour dix hommes-papillons qui devraient arriver à la vallée des fées, un seul y parvient. En terme de chiffres, nous obtenons 90% de fées et 10% hommes-papillons.

La deuxième raison vient du rire. En effet, le rire d'un enfant est plutôt aigu, et les fées calquent leur voix sur celle du bébé qui leur a donné naissance. Seul un enfant ayant eut un rire grave peut donner naissance à un homme-papillon. L'autre moyen réside dans le passage entre le monde des humains et le pays imaginaire. Dans ce changement d'espace-temps, le rire peut changer et devenir plus grave, et donner un homme-papillon.

De manière générale, les paramètres de naissance d'un homme-papillon sont beaucoup plus nombreux que pour ceux d'une fées, cela explique leur faible proportion. Il n'y a cependant aucune discrimination dans la vallée des fées, les hommes-papillons sont traités comme des égaux.

 

_Darwin posa sa plume et se pris une tasse de thé au mimosa glacé. Le jeune scribouille lui avait demandé ce livre sur la démographie féerique, une histoire de connaissance à approfondir. Il n'avait pas pût refuser, après tout, il adorait écrire de nouveaux chapitres ; et il ne voulait pas décevoir son plus grand fan._

 


	2. Les talents

_Une bonne petite tasse de jus de pissenlit trônait sur son bureau, mais Darwin n'y prêtait aucune attention, il était bien trop occupé à écrire._

 

Ce n'est pas la fée qui choisi son talent, mais le talent qui choisi la fée. Et pour son éternité, elle en usera avec sagesse pour vivre et aider les autres fées dans la vallée des fées.

 

**Chapitre 1 : Fées alchimistes de poussière de fée**

Même après tant d'année, force est de constater que les fées peuvent continuer à créer de nouvelles choses extraordinaires. Ce tout nouveau talent permet de pallier à un manque de main d’œuvre. En effet, toute fée, en utilisant la poussière de fée colorée peut utiliser les aptitudes d'un autre talent. Il n'y a pas de caractéristiques physiques propres à ce talent. Il est néanmoins nécessaire que les alchimistes possèdent une certaines intelligence ; le maniement de la poussière de fée devant être effectué de manière délicate. Ce talent pourra désormais être choisi lors de la naissance d'une nouvelle fée. Il n'y a pas de couleur définies pour ce talent, les fées pourront donc se vêtir des couleurs qu'elles souhaitent. Zarina ayant découvert, et crée l'alchimie de poussière de fée, c'est à elle que revient la lourde tâche de diriger les fées responsables de ce talent. Leur quartier général est situé juste à côté du dépôt de poussière de fées.

 

**Chapitre 2 : Fées des animaux**

Depuis la création de la vallée des fées, les fées des animaux s'occupent des animaux de la vallée. Elles les soignent, les nourrissent, leur apprennent comment survivre dans la nature... Sans elles, il n'y aurait pas de colombes pour porter les graines, de souries pour tirer les chariots ou de lucioles pour nous éclairer. La principale caractéristique pour ce travail doit être un profond dévouement, les fées des animaux se doivent d'être patiente, aimantes et attentives envers les animaux. C'est pourquoi elles sont parfois marginalisées, trop occupée à veiller au bien-être des animaux. La couleur des fées des animaux est le orange. Cette couleur a été choisi car il s'agit d'une couleur chaude et réconfortante. Il n'y a pas de chef parmi les fées des animaux, les fées les plus âgées enseignent aux nouvelles fées. Et lorsqu'il faut informer la reine Clarion d’événements particuliers, c'est la fée à l'origine de cette découverte qui va en informer la reine. Les fées des animaux ont une petite clairière où elles ont installé tout le nécessaire pour les animaux.

 

**Chapitre 3 : Fées des arbres**

Cousines des fées des jardins, leur domaine d'expressions est différent. Les fées des arbres s'assurent que les arbres soient en bonne santé, qu'ils donnent de bon fruits et que leur croissance ne pâtisse pas des arbres plus grands. Elles veillent aussi à la santé du grand arbre à poussière de fée. Chaque fée est assignée à une espèce d'arbre en particulier, mais toutes ont l'obligation de vérifier l'état du grand arbre. Elles sont très droites dans leur comportement, et de bonne composition. Sauf lorsque les fées des tempêtes casse des branches à leurs arbres. La majorité d'entre elles a des cheveux couleur d'écorce, qu'elles attachent avec des feuilles. Leur couleur est le rouge, il peut tendre vers l'ocre. Cette couleur a été choisi car elle représente la fin d'une année pour les arbres qui entrent alors en hibernation, c'est une période très délicate pour les fées des arbres qui doivent veiller à ne perdre aucun bourgeon. Leur quartier générale est situé entre les racines du grand arbre. Il y a un responsable pour chaque espèce d'arbre qui va faire son rapport à la reine Clarion.

 

 

**Chapitre 4 : Fées bricoleuses**

Les fées bricoleuses ont une place centrale dans la vallée des fées. Elles construisent des outils pour bricoler, des véhicules pour transporter les objets, des vêtements pour les fées... La principale caractéristique des fées bricoleuses doit être leur ingéniosité, pour sans cesse créer de nouveaux outils [ _Darwin eut un petit rire, sans Clochette, être une fée bricoleuse aurait voulu dire refaire ce que d'autre ont fait avant soit_ ]. Les fées bricoleuses utilisent les objets trouvés, venant de l'Autre Monde pour fabriquer des outils plus performants. La couleur des vêtements des fées bricoleuses est le vert car il s'agit d'une couleur qui apaise et permet de mieux réfléchir. La fée Marie dirige les fées bricoleuses d'une mains de fer. Il faut bien, car les fées bricoleuses sont très créatives, et les commandes doivent être effectuées en temps et en heure. Nichée entre les racines de grands arbres et caché entre des fougères, le lieu de travail des fées bricoleuses reste pourtant très accessible.

 

**Chapitre 5 : Fées des eaux**

Lorsqu'il pleut, même elles sont gênées, leurs ailes ne repoussant pas l'eau. Elles sont là pour poser de délicates gouttes de rosées sur les toiles d'araignées, lever la brume près des lacs ou aider les têtards à buller et les libellules à marcher sur l'eau. Toutes les fées peuvent marcher sur des nénuphars, mais les fées des eaux sont les seules à pouvoir marcher sur l'eau. Elles sont là aussi pour apporter la pluie ou de l'eau aux plantes et aux animaux. Elles utilisent intelligemment les ressources en eau pour que la vallée des fées reste un endroit agréable. Leur couleur est le bleu, de différentes teintes, du bleu clair au bleu roi, toutes ces teintes rappelant l'eau ; leurs cheveux même se teintant souvent de nuances de bleu. Pas de chef pour les fées des eaux mais un représentant élu chaque année qui va faire des compte-rendu réguliers à la reine Clarion. Tous les points d'eaux sont des lieux de conciliabules et de travail pour les fées des eaux.

 

**Chapitre 6 : Fées éclaireuses**

Les fées éclaireuses sont redoutables, elles sont là pour protéger la vallée des fées et leurs habitantes de tous les dangers. Elles sont souvent plus grandes, plus fortes et plus endurantes que les autres fées, elles ont aussi d'impressionnant réflexes. Sans leur vigilante surveillance, les faucons surprendraient plus facilement les fées. Elles portent toutes le même uniforme ; une tunique-pantalon marron, une grande ceinture verte, des bottes et des manches blanches rayées noires et des gants noirs. Leur chef est Nyx, elle les dirige de façon très carré. C'est la reine Clarion qui nomme le chef des fées éclaireuses, elle choisie celui ou celle qui est le plus à même de protéger la vallée. Elle peut aussi lui retirer ses fonctions si elle estime que le travail n'est pas effectué correctement. Le quartier général des fées éclaireuses est situé dans une colline rocheuse, des pics de pierre creusés leurs permettent de s’entraîner, préparer des plans d'actions et observer la vallée.

 

**Chapitre 7 : Fées gardiennes de poussières de fée**

Sans poussière de fée, les fées ne peuvent pas voler. Les gardiens de poussières de fées sont donc indispensables à la vie dans la vallée. Leur rôle est d'empaqueter et de livrer la poussière de fée. Mais aussi de veiller à la santé du grand arbre à poussière de fée et de recueillir la poussière de fée bleu. Ce sont les seules fées à travailler à heures fixes. Ils fournissent désormais de la poussière de fée bleu et doré aux fées alchimistes pour leurs créations. La couleur des gardiens de poussière de fée est le marron. Cette couleur permet de reposer les yeux après avoir observé la poussière de fée dorée, très lumineuse. En-dehors de cela, aucune particularité physique n'est récurrente. Les gardiens de poussière de fée sont le plus souvent économes et ponctuels. C'est ce que Gary, leur chef leur demande. Les gardiens de poussières de fée travaillent dans le dépôt près du ruisseau de poussière de fée qui leur vient du grand arbre.

 

**Chapitre 8 : Fées du givre**

Elles donnent au paysage hivernal un petit côté féerique et fragile. Les fées du givre protègent les plantes grâce à leur talent et annoncent l'hiver. Elles sont d'un naturel assez froid, mais très aimables et d'agréable compagnie, et elles aiment beaucoup s'amuser. Elles n'aiment rien temps que de givrer une plante ou les poils d'un de leurs bisons. Leur peau est très pâle, mais leur cheveux peuvent être blancs ou noirs, toujours coiffés de façon hirsute ou lisse. Elles portent des vêtements de couleur blanche, bleu turquoise ou anthracite. Elles se retrouvent dans la forêt de givre pour s'entraîner, s'amuser, ou voir leurs amis. Lord Milori est un homme-papillon du givre, il devrait diriger les fées du givre, mais il a la lourde tâche de gérer toutes les fées de l'hiver. Les fées du givre sont donc un peu livrée à elles même, et elles en profitent. Même si Cristal, Spike, Neige et Sled sont manifestement les têtes pensantes.

 

**Chapitre 9 : Fées de la glace**

Les fées de la glace nous permettent de faire du patin à glace, elles créent aussi ces magnifiques stalactites et stalagmites de glaces. Leurs blocs de glace nous permettent de nous rendre au pays des saisons chaudes sans risquer de briser nos ailes. Elles construisent aussi nos maisons, taillées dans la glace ou faîtes de blocs de glace. Les fées de la glace sont plus trapues que les autres fées. Elles portent le plus souvent des vêtement teintés de gris et avec des teintes de bleu plus ou moins claires. Les fées des glaciers sont toujours mal coiffées, il leur est impossible de dompter leur chevelure. L'actuel chef des fées des glaciers rend des comptes très régulier à Lord Milori, et effectue toujours très exactement ses ordres. L'équilibre de l'hiver est très instable et le talent des fées des glaces doit être utilisé avec prudence. Les fées des glaciers aiment beaucoup se poser sur de jeunes glaciers pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien équilibrés.

 

**Chapitre 10 : Fées infirmières**

Certaines fées sont prudentes, d'autres casse-cou ou encore maladroites. Pour celles-là, les fées-infirmières peuvent les aider et les soigner. Il y a énormément d'accident dans la vallée des fées, mais la plupart sont sans gravité. Il faut cependant s'en occuper. Collision avec un arc-en-ciel, plante carnivore ou une grenouille pas très habile avec sa langue, tout cela est le quotidien des fées infirmières. Elles doivent toutes avoir de solides connaissances médicales et avoir un ton ferme, les fées n'appréciant souvent pas leur traitement. Les fées infirmières n'ont rien d'extraordinaire physiquement. Elles portent toutes une longue tunique blanche marquée d'une croix rouge et un petit couvre-chef blanc, lui aussi marqué d'une croix rouge. Elles travaillent entre les racines de plusieurs arbres situés côtes à côtes, et vivent dans leurs branches. Chaque fée infirmière écrit un rapport sur les patients. Ce rapport est copié puis envoyé à la reine Clarion, pour l'informer des différents accidents qui se sont produits dans la vallée des fées.

 

**Chapitre 11 : Fées des jardins**

Les fées des jardins sont souvent nommées les belles de la vallée des fées. Elles arrangent les parterres de fleurs pour qu'il y ait une harmonie géométrique et de couleur. Rien ne leur fait plus plaisir que de voir une petite plante malade devenir grande et belle. La principale caractéristique physique des fées des jardins est leur petit nez, qu'elles ont toutes retroussé. En-dehors de cela, elles ont un le plus souvent un solide bon sens et les pieds sur terre, même si elles se laissent distraire facilement par une plante en détresse. Leur couleur est le rose, elles le portent dans toutes les teintes possibles et imaginables. Leur cheveux, arborent des teintes rouge-rosées ou bien des ornements floraux, et sont souvent coiffés de manière élaborée. Chaque fée des jardin fait fleurir et grandir de son côté mais elles rendent tout de même des comptes de temps en temps à Fern, pour qu'elle puisse informer la reine Clarion sur l'avancement des floraisons. Elles n'ont pas d'endroit réellement à elles et vagabondes entre les différents champs de fleurs, elles y discutent et s'échangent des conseils.

 

**Chapitre 12 : Fées de la lumière**

Sans elles, la nuit serait lugubre dans la vallée des fées. Les fées de lumières emprisonnent les rayons de soleil et les distribuent aux fées pour qu'elles puissent s'éclairer dans la nuit. Elles créent aussi des arc-en-ciel et donnent de la lumière aux lucioles. Elles ont toutes ce petit quelque chose de lumineux, dans le sourire, le regard ou encore la voix. Ce sont aussi les seules fées à arborer une origine ethnique autre que européenne. Elles portent toutes des vêtements de couleur jaune, celle du soleil au zénith. Un élément en graine ou pétale de tournesol est souvent présent. Le tournesol étant la fleur associée au soleil. Les fées de la lumière s'associent aux autres fées pour apporter à chacune la lumière qu'il lui faut. Elles se regroupent assez rarement et ne rendent pas vraiment de compte à la reine Clarion, sauf en cas de problème. Mais souvent, au clair du lune on les retrouve dans un endroit dégagé à regarder le ciel.

 

**Chapitre 13 : Fées de la musique**

En-dehors de leur fonction de divertissement, les fées de la musique gardent en mémoire l'histoire de la vallée des fées et la dispense de manière ludique. Elles possèdent différentes manières de pratiquer la musique : en dirigeant une chorale d'animaux, en pratiquant un instrument construit par les fées bricoleuses ou en chantant. Les fées musicienne sont légèrement plus fragiles que les autres fées, mais elles n'en sont que plus gracieuses. Les chanteuses portent des tuniques blanc, les chef de chorales animalières du rouge-orange et les instrumentistes du noir ou du gris foncé. Elles sont toujours impeccablement coiffées pour ne pas être gênée durant les concerts. Les fées de la musiques sont dirigées, dans et hors concert par le chef d'orchestre, qui planifie avec la reine Clarion les différentes représentations. Le lieu secret des fées de la musique est un bosquet de genévrier, qui s'ouvre lorsqu'elles jouent une partition musicale précise.

 

**Chapitre 14 : Fées de la neige**

Les fées des neiges couvrent les branches d'arbre et le sol de cet amas cotonneux et froid. Ce tapis froid qui, quand il est immaculé, donne une impression de pureté. Ces fées créent les flocons de neige qui envoyés dans l'autre monde créent un tapis neigeux. Elles sont plus petites et graciles que les autres fées, mais leurs doigts sont extrêmement agiles. Elles portent des tenues blanches, le blanc le plus pur est mêlé à d'autres teintes légèrement plus foncées. Leurs cheveux sont le plus souvent courts ou retenus par d'élégants bandeaux de feuilles givrées. Ces fées sont les plus travailleuses de la forêt blanche, et ce sont elles aussi qui ont le plus de travail, surtout à l’approche de l'hiver. Personne ne surveille vraiment leur travail, le groupe des anciens répartissant les tâches à effectuer aux différentes fées. Elles apprécient de construire des igloos pour s'y retrouver, et papoter de choses et d'autres.

 

**Chapitre 15 : Fées des tempêtes**

La plupart des gens les évitent à cause de leur fâcheuse manie de donner des coup de jus. Elles ont quelques problèmes de caractère mais reste tout de même d'agréable compagnie et personne ne fait de meilleures blagues qu'elles. Elles créent ces tempêtes qui vont s'envoler les toitures. Leurs éclairs frappent le sol avec une incroyable précision. Malgré la violence de ces manifestation, leur talent permet à la nature de sortir purifié. Toutes les fées des tempêtes portent les cheveux mi-longs, soit attachés, soit lâchés, mais souvent avec quelques mèches rebelles. Leurs vêtements sont teintés d'un bleu-violet sombre, souvent associé au gris des nuages d'orages. Les fées des tempêtes sont dirigées d'une main de fer par Alizée, pas question de ravager le monde par inadvertance. Elles n'apprécient pas la solitude et restent souvent ensembles à se faire des blagues, ou à les faire subir à d'autres. Leur quartier général est un grand arbre foudroyé mais qui refleurit.

 

**Chapitre 16 : Fées voltigeuses**

Elles peuvent voler plus vite que le son. Elles peuvent aussi bien produire des tornades que de petites brises. Elles sont capricieuses, narcissiques, colériques et jamais elles ne consentent à ralentir. Mais elles sont aussi courageuses et oublieuses d'elles-mêmes pour leurs amis, et surtout, elles manient le sarcasme comme personne. Elles sont indispensables car ce sont elles qui amènent les fées à naître dans la vallée des fées. Les fées voltigeuses sont plus grandes et élancées que les autres fées, leurs ailes sont aussi plus grandes et puissantes. Leurs cheveux sont souvent longs mais attachés, teintés de violet. Elles portent le violet, symbole de noblesse, car elles le disent, elles sont les meilleures. Les fées voltigeuses sont dirigées par la plus rapide, pour le moment il s'agit de Vidia, mais peut être qu'un jour quelqu'un parviendra à la battre à la course. Les fées voltigeuses aiment se rassembler au sommet d'arbres ou de collines, là où le vent est le plus fort.

 

**Chapitre 17 : Autres fées**

Parmi tous ces talents, il y a encore quelques fées qui n'en font pas partis. Elles ont quitté leur talent pour exercer une fonction autre. Il y a tout d'abord le cas des représentants des saisons. Le ministre de l'automne était un homme-papillon des arbres, le ministre du printemps, un homme-papillon des jardins, le ministre de l'été une fée des animaux et Lord Milori un homme-papillon du givre. La reine Clarion, avant de régner sur la vallée des fées était une fée des lumières. Le jeune Scribouille, un homme-papillon bricoleur et moi-même, le collectionneur un homme-papillon des glaciers. Il y a aussi le cas des fées pâtissières, qui ont été recrutées parmi les différents talents pour être formées.

 

_Darwin reposa sa plume et avala sa tasse de thé. La petite Cristal allait être heureuse, il avait terminé d'écrire son livre sur les talents._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je me suis pas mal documentée pour ce chapitre. J'ai pris en compte les épisodes de "trop fée", une mini série sur la vie dans la vallée des fées. Et j'ai également beaucoup imaginé afin de donner à chaque talent des caractéristiques propres.  
> Kissoux, à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Noms et apparence physique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Voici un chapitre anatomique !  
> Bonne lecture !

_Un scone à la myrtille à la myrtille à la main, Darwin relisait son dernier livre, un cadeau de Sled pour Rosélia._

 

Une fée née grâce au premier rire d'un enfant, son être est ainsi crée, mais, son apparence physique, son caractère et son nom sont encore à découvrir.

 

**Chapitre 1 : Les ailes**

Les ailes sont l'essence même des fées. Elles les caractérisent tout autant, voir même plus que leur nom ou leur talent. Chaque fée possède une paire d'aile unique, sauf dans le cas des fées nées du même rire d'enfant. Chaque fée possède quatre ailes, deux grandes pointues au bout qui forment la portance principale ; et deux plus petites et rondes situées plus bas qui permettent une meilleure stabilisation. Ces dernières peuvent battre plus vite que les grandes, elles permettent donc une accélération. Les courbes dessinée sur les ailes finissent de les rendre uniques. La taille des ailes peut varier d'une fée à une autre, et celles-ci ne sont pas toujours proportionnelles à la taille de la fée. Par exemple, Fée Marie possède de très petites ailes pour sa corpulence. On peut cependant remarquer que les ailes des fées voltigeuses sont globalement les plus grandes.

 

**Chapitre 2 : Le visage et les cheveux**

La principale caractéristique des visages féeriques sont les oreilles pointues, les pommettes prononcées et les joues rondes. Ces joues rondes ont la capacité de rougir bien plus que ne le pourrait un être humain. Les yeux des fées sont de tailles, de formes et de couleurs variées. Par exemple, Clochette possède de grand yeux ronds et marrons, tandis que Vidia en possède des plus allongés et petits de couleur noire. Les lèvres des fées sont charnues et ont une capacité d’élasticité très importante*. La plus grande diversité que l'on puisse trouver sur le visage d'une fée, les yeux mis à part, se situe dans le nez qui peut aussi bien être petit et fin comme large et charnu. Les cheveux des fées peuvent êtres de toutes les couleurs, textures et longueur imaginable. Pour éviter d'êtres gênées dans leur travail, les fées utilisent un gel issus des orties pour fixer leurs coiffures.

 

**Chapitre 3 : Le tronc**

Les fées possèdent des épaules plus larges que les humains pour permettre le mouvement des muscles des ailes. Cette largeur d'épaule est proportionnelle à la taille des hanches de la fées pour lui permette un bon équilibre de vol. L'obésité chez les fées n'empêche pas de voler, la poussière de fées comblant très facilement le manque de portance des ailes. Il est cependant quasiment impossible pour une fée de changer de morphologie. En effet, cette morphologie est liée à sa naissance, et donc à son essence, à l'expression même de l'existence de cette fée, qui ne peut être modifiée. La taille des fées est très variable, la moyenne se situant à un peu moins de deux index d'un humain adulte. Enfin, quelque soit la morphologie de l'individu, les ailes seront toujours située directement sur les omoplates.

 

**Chapitre 4 : Les membres**

Tous les membres des fées sont proportionnels à leurs morphologie. En effet, pour qu'une fée puisse voler gracieusement, il faut qu'elle soit parfaitement proportionnée, des pieds à la tête. C'est pourquoi Clark qui est assez enveloppé possède des membres larges et courts. Ensuite, les pieds d'une fée sont soit très grands soit très larges. Ces deux caractéristiques permettent un atterrissage tout en douceur et en équilibre. L'articulation des genoux est résistante pour pouvoir supporter l’atterrissage. Les cuisses et les tibias sont puissants et musclés pour permettre à la fée de prendre de l'élan pour s'envoler. Les muscles des bras sont tout aussi puissant pour permettre à la fée de voler sans se fatiguer les épaules. Enfin, la colonne vertébrale des fées est très solide pour que le dos puisse supporter les mouvements des ailes et pour éviter à la fée de se cambrer ou de se voûter lors du vol.

 

 

**Chapitre 5 : Le caractère**

Les fées peuvent être aventureuse, studieuses, inconstantes ou encore surexcitées, comme tout l'inverse. Tous ces traits de caractères proviennent de différents éléments. Tout d'abord, plus l'enfant est âgé lors de son premier rire plus la fée sera calme et réfléchie. À l'inverse, un rire survenu tôt donnera naissance à une fée impulsive et aventureuse. Le voyage influe aussi sur le caractère fées. Si les fées en devenir sont touchées par des humains ou des animaux, alors, grâce à ce contact, elles acquièrent leur principale caractéristique psychologique. Les sentiments du gardien de poussière de fée ont aussi une légère influence sur la fée. Mais, malgré tous les contacts observés, ce sont les trajets, qui, majoritairement déterminent le caractère de la future fée. Un trajet ardu donnera une fée obstinée, un trajet plus tranquille donnera naissance à une fée plus conciliante. Il y a cependant toujours quelques exceptions.

 

 

**Chapitre 6 : Le nom**

Il est très difficile de savoir d'où viennent les noms des fées. Cependant, plusieurs théories s'affrontent. La première penche pour une influence du voyage et des objets rencontrés. Par exemple, Rosélia a été portée par un pétale de rose et Clochette est entrée en collision avec une cloche. Cette théorie ne permet cependant pas d'expliquer certains noms. C'est pourquoi une seconde théorie a été développée, d'après celle-ci, c'est l’inconscient des humains qui détermine le nom de la fée en fonction de son talent futur. Par exemple, Ondine, fée des eaux porte un nom significatif de l'eau, ou encore Neige, fée du givre qui porte un nom représentant l'hiver par excellence. Cependant, une théorie encore moins connue prône l'esprit du grand arbre qui, en plongeant dans le cœur d'une fée, choisi le nom qui lui correspond le mieux. Malgré toutes les théories crées, le nom des fées reste un mystère. Mais, n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

 

_Darwin était vraiment fier de ce livre. Il espérait vraiment qu'il plairait à la petit Rosélia !_

 

*Non, mais, parce que Clochette elle fait aussi bien la moue que des sourires de 3 kilomètres !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se revoit la semaine prochaine !  
> Kissoux !


	4. Les sentiments

_Darwin s'esclaffa en émergeant de sa pile de livre. Il venait de retrouver un très vieux manuscrit, plus brouillon que livre achevé, avec ses ratures._

 

Les sentiments sont des choses complexes, volatiles et parfois incompréhensibles. Mais ils rendent la vie ~~plus compliquée~~ moins morne. Chez les fées, les sentiments s'expriment de façon très forte.

 

**Chapitre 1 : L'amitié**

Indispensable à une vie heureuse et épanouie, l'amitié est le plus important des sentiments pour les fées. Sans amitié, l'ambiance serait ~~pas cool~~ morose dans la vallée des fées. ~~Bah oui~~ Sans le moindre doute, sans celle-ci, les fées dépériraient, n'arriveraient pas à s'amuser comme il se doit. Pour mener à bien son travail, une fée doit apprendre à travailler en coopération avec ses compagnes. Et l'amitié née ainsi, de manière fortuite. Certaines fées ressentent moins le besoin de se mêler aux autres, mais elles finiront toujours par avoir des amies. Souvent, les fées ne recherchent pas l'amitié à tout prix. Mais, un jour, en se retournant, elles voient derrières elles leur amies, toujours prêtes à les soutenir. L'amitié est extrêmement importante pour les fées, et jamais au grand jamais elles ne pourraient trahir leurs amies sans le regretter au plus profond d'elles-même. [ _Darwin contempla la phrase, ébahi, il avait déjà un certain sens de la phrase à l'époque_ ].

 

**Chapitre 2 : L'amour**

Lorsque deux fées partagent un amour véritable, elles sont nommées des âmes-sœurs. Rien ne pourra jamais les empêcher de s'aimer. Elles souffriront énormément, et seront incapables de s'oublier. Souvent, la découverte de son âme-sœur est un véritable combat, et il n'est jamais aisé d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Certaines se trompent ~~lourdement~~ dans leurs sentiments et n'arrivent pas à découvrir leur âme-sœur. Toutes les fées n'ont pas d'âme-sœur car toutes ne sont pas capables de ressentir de l'amour ~~(, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, avec des fées amoureuses, le travail ne serait jamais fini à temps)~~. Le cœur et la vie d'une fée sont trop volatiles pour que toutes puissent ressentir un sentiment si profond. Certaines ne seront jamais amoureuses. Mais, elles n'en ont pas besoin, cela ne les empêchera donc pas d'être heureuse. Les fées capable de ressentir le plus de l'amour, sont les fées des animaux. Elles ressentent un amour profond et pur pour les animaux dont elles s'occupent. [ _Les chapitres en eux même n'étaient pas extra, mais ses conclusion avaient vraiment un certain style, songea Darwin_ ]

 

**Chapitre 3 : La colère**

La vie d'une fée est faîte d'énormément de choses, y compris de contrariétés. Une fée est capable de s'agacer extrêmement rapidement si elle n'arrive pas à obtenir ce qu'elle veut ou si les autres ne la comprennent pas, ce qui est vraiment agaçant. Mais la colère va plus loin. Pour une fée, la colère s'exprime lorsqu'elle se sent enfermée, incomprise. Et cette colère est ~~exponentiellement grande à contrario de la taille de la fée~~ très puissante. La colère chez les fées est toujours dévastatrice. Elle fait partie de ces exacerbations qui caractérisent la fée. Une fois mis en colère, la fée met un long moment avant de redevenir rationnelle. Cette colère peut même l'entraîner vers de dangereuses actions. [ _Darwin sourit, Clochette avait vécu cela lors de sa quête du miroir_ ]. Mais, la colère n'est jamais éternelle chez les fées. La raison finit toujours par leur revenir. Et puis, la colère leur oppresse tellement le cœur qu'au final, les fées sont stoppées dans leur vindicte.

 

**Chapitre 4 : La gène et la honte**

Les fées sont de petites personnes très excitées, qui se mettent très souvent dans des situations improbables, et embarrassantes. Et une fée se met alors instantanément à rougir de gène. Le plus souvent, après s'être tortillé de longues minutes, la fée se met à rire et la gène s’évanouit. Mais, certainement fées ne supportent pas la gène, et encore moins la honte. Au lieu de rougir, elles deviennent blême. Et très vite, la colère prend le pas sur la gène. Et la fée, se met alors à faire des erreurs, qui peuvent la mettre, elle et les autres, en danger. Des cas, bien plus rares, entraînent la fée vers la tristesse plutôt que la colère. Et l'issue en est parfois plus funeste. Heureusement, la très grande majorité des fées supportent très bien la gène, et apprennent de leur erreur. Les fées chutent, rougissent, sourient, et se relèvent, pour mieux tomber et se relever. [ _Darwin essuya une larme, c'était si beau_ ]

 

**Chapitre 5 : La joie**

Un simple gâteau au miel peut provoquer une joie intense une fée. Mais, la joie, est avant tout un sentiment qui se partage. Quand une fée est heureuse, l’empathie de ses amies leur permet de ressentir aussi de la joie. Une activité commune, permet aussi aux fées de partager du bonheur. Il y a très longtemps, les fées de la musique ont crée une symphonie qui permet de ressentir une joie intense. ~~Elles ne l'ont joué qu'une fois. Lors d’événements dramatiques.~~ Cette chanson ~~permit~~ permet de retrouver de la joie. Cependant, ce n'est pas de la vraie joie, uniquement une sensation de plénitude. La joie est indispensable à la vie d'une fée. Et, elle permet à la vallée des fées de retentir de joyeux rires. Le travail est toujours mieux effectué dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et puis, il est plus facile de vivre en souriant. [ _Darwin se gratta la barbe, les phrases barrées l'embêtait_ ]

 

**Chapitre 6 : La peur**

Certaines fées sont courageuses, d'autres sont de vraies ~~pétochardes~~ froussardes. Mais toutes ressentent de la peur, à différents degrés. Quand une fée froussarde à peur, elle se met à crier avant de partir à toute vitesse. Une fée courageuse s'étranglera, reculera de quelques pas, et, s'il s'agit d'une blague, toisera l'insolent. Mais, si le danger est réel, elle fuira ou se cachera. Une fois la peur passée, la fée pourra rire de sa frousse. Mais, peu importe à quel point elle aura peur, une fée ne laissera jamais tomber ses amies. Elle pourra même développer un courage hors norme. Certaines phobies sont communes à certains talents. La peur du noir pour les fées des lumières par exemple. Alors que certain talents sont réputés pour leur bravoure. Les fées éclaireuses et voltigeuses principalement. Mais, les fées qui gardent toujours leur sang-froid sont les fées-infirmières. Elles le doivent, pour rassurer leurs patients. [ _Darwin prit sa plume et compléta le chapitre_ ] Mais, certaines fées souffrent de phobies en totale contradiction avec leur talent. Rosélia, par exemple, qui à peur de la boue alors qu'elle est une fée des jardins.

 

**Chapitre 7 : La tristesse**

La tristesse est, avec la colère, le plus dangereux des sentiments qui puisse toucher une fée. La tristesse, et le sentiment d'abandon peut pousser une fée à faire des erreurs. Cette tristesse, si elle devient désespoir peut finir par pousser la fée à la folie, ou vers la mort. Il s'agit, fort heureusement, d'un sentiment fort peu ressenti par les fées. Seuls quelques cas peuvent la provoquer ; la perte d'un être cher ou une mésentente avec ses amis. L'incompréhension de ses semblables peut aussi pousser la fée vers la tristesse. Mais, l'amitié permet de sauver celle-ci. Le caractère des fées les poussent à aller vers les autres, de manière générale. Et cela permet d'éviter un isolement des fées tristes. Elles peuvent alors se remettre à sourire. [ _Darwin essuya une larme_ ]

 

_Tout émut, Darwin referma le livre. L'un de ses premier ouvrage. Il y avait tellement de fautes, de tournures de phrases étranges et d'insouciances. Avec un sourire, Darwin rangea le livre. Après l'avoir lut, il avait de nouvelles idées. La première, raconter l'histoire de la vallée des fées._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le "dernier" chapitre.  
> Kissoux !


	5. L'histoire de la Vallée des fées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre.  
> Bonne lecture !

Darwin dormait, avec un livre pour oreiller. L'homme-papillon ronflait allégrement sur la commande de Lord Milori.

La vallée des fées est notre lieu de vie. Un endroit que nous devons chérir et protéger. Cependant, bien plus que la vallée des fées, c'est de l'histoire du pays imaginaire dont nous allons traiter.

Chapitre 1 : Au commencement  
Le pays imaginaire, au tout début, appartenait au monde des humains. Du temps où il n'y avait pas encore d'humains. Suite à la grande catastrophe qui entraîna la disparition des grands prédateurs, le monde imaginaire migra derrière la deuxième étoile à droite. La jeune Conscience qui habitait déjà ces paysages ne pouvait accepter sa destruction. Mais, dans sa précipitation, elle contraria l'espace-temps, ralentissant le second de son côté, et déstabilisant ce monde dans l'espace. Un long moment passa, sans que rien ne passe. Puis, la Conscience, plus si jeune, se sentit seule, et isolée, loin de l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître. Alors, jetant un coup d’œil à son ancien monde, elle vit d'étranges petites bêtes le parcourir. Elle décida alors de les imiter, et donna vie à des êtres semblables, mais bien plus petits et mignons. Clouée au sol, la Conscience décida d'offrir à ses enfants des ailes, qu'ils puissent découvrir ce qu'elle-même ne pouvait connaître. Innocente, la Conscience les fit asexués. Mais, fort peu instruite dans l'art de voler, elle leur donna des ailes bien trop fragiles, même pour leur petit gabarit. Alors, avant de plonger dans un sommeil qui se voulait éternel, la Conscience offrit de son sang ce qui permettrait à ses enfants de voler.   
Mais, les fées et l'arbre à poussière de fée ne furent pas ses seules créations, loin de là. Attirée par l'eau autant que par l'air, elle créa les sirènes. Encore un peu novice dans l'art de la création, elle leur laissa un courant d'air entre les oreilles. Sans jamais songer au lendemain, les sirènes passent leur temps à chahuter, bronzer et nager. Il est vraiment bizarre de noter que les premiers enfants de notre Mère-conscience sont bien plus réussis que ses seconds.  
De plus en plus amusée à l'idée de créer, elle imagina de nombreuses créatures. Deux trolls colossaux, aussi complices qu'ennemis. Encore aujourd'hui, ils s'aiment autant qu'ils se disputent. Un arbre à la sagesse infinie, afin de veiller sur ses enfants. L'arbre s'éteignit malheureusement suite à un orage de foudre gargantuesque, causé par un choc entre le pays imaginaire et le monde réel. Malheureusement, la stabilisation du monde des fées n'était pas parfaite. Et afin de ne plus perdre un autre de ses enfants, la Mère-conscience donna vie à une créature capable de stopper ces éclairs. Au départ, l'animal ressemblait à un dragon, tout de cuir, de corne et de crocs. Le trouvant trop effrayant, la Mère-conscience lui rajouta des poils tout doux, et fit disparaître les cornes et les ailes. Elles se montreraient en temps voulu.  
Ainsi, le pays imaginaire et les fées naquirent.

Chapitre 2 : L'éveil  
Au tout début, il n'y avait pas plus d'une trentaine de fées. Équitablement répartis entre les deux sexes. Dans un premier temps, leur Mère-conscience était là, et les conseilla. Elle leur appris à maîtriser la nature et le temps. Convertissant certains, à leur demande, en fées du froid. Ainsi séparés, les fées gardèrent bonne entente, jusqu'à un tragique incident. Ignorantes des dégâts du froid, deux fées du chaud allèrent vers le froid. Trop fragiles pour survivre, elle se transformèrent en poussière. Attristée, la Mère-conscience accorda l'immortalité à ses enfants. Puis, fatiguée de ses années de dur labeur, elle s'effondra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Les fées prospérèrent au sein de la vallée qui les avait vu naître et au pied de l'arbre offert par Mère. Mais, leur nombre n'augmenta pas. Cette première génération de fée n'était pas capable de donner naissance par elle-même. Une fée, nommée Vitalys, agacée de ce monde qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de le parcourir, décida d'aller voir plus loin. Sans attendre personne, elle regagna ce monde dont parlait tant leur Mère. Elle fut éblouie et émerveillée par ce qu'elle vit. Tout excitée, elle ramena des graines pour les planter. En quelques voyages, elle convainquit ses frères et sœurs, et tous se rendirent de l'autre côté. Mais, à un moment quelques rapaces furent du voyage. Ils dévorèrent toutes les fées, sauf une, qui parvint à appeler leur Mère. Celle-ci, sentant ses enfants en danger se réveilla, et sauva ceux qui restaient. Le cœur brisé de les voir si peu, elle décida de trouver un moyen de faire s'augmenter leur nombre.

Chapitre 3 : L'évolution  
Afin de protéger ses enfants, la Conscience reparti sur Terre. Là-bas, grâce à son immense pouvoir, elle lia les hommes à ses fées. Ainsi, à chaque premier rire d'un enfant, une fée naîtrai. Mais, ce monde n'était pas stable. Afin de protéger son lieu de naissance, la Conscience décida d'impliquer ses enfants. Des trente deux de départ, il n'en restait que quinze. Trois fées du froid pour sept fées du chaud. Afin de refroidir ce monde chamboulé, la Conscience-mère envoya en premier lieu quatre fées du chaud. Une pour protéger les plantes, Gaïa, une pour protéger les animaux, Ananké, un pour envoyer la pluie, Ouranos, et un pour souffler un vent terrible, Tartare. La pluie et le vent préparant l'arrivée du froid. Alors seulement, trois mois plus tard, elle envoya les fées du froid couvrir le monde des humains de blanc, elles s'appelaient Érèbe, Pontos et Thalassa. Trois mois s'étant écoulés, elle envoya de nouveau les fées du chaud. Au bout de trois mois, fatiguées, elles revinrent, et la Mère-conscience envoya cette fois une unique fée, versée dans l'art des lumière, nommée Héméra. Au bout de trois mois, elle recommença le cycle. De toutes les fées, seules deux ne quittèrent pas la vallée des fées. Un chargé de veiller sur l'arbre à poussière de fée, Chaos, et une autre afin de soigner ses camarades blessés, Nèsoi. À chaque voyage, les fées ramenaient des graines, et des animaux, pour peupler la vallée. Il  
Et le temps fit son travail, au fur et à mesure des siècles, des fées revinrent à la vallée des fées. Il était temps pour la Conscience-mère de s'endormir. Pour ne pas faire de chagrin à leur mère, les onze fées primordiales lui cachèrent leur décision. Une fois leur mère endormie, pour l'éternité cette fois, elle confièrent les rennes de leur pouvoir à leurs élèves. Il leur fallut cependant une bonne centaine de milliers d'année pour apaiser la situation dans le pays imaginaire. Gaïa divisa ses pouvoirs en deux. Des fées des jardins pour les fleurs, et des fées des arbres. Ananké ne divisa rien, et donna naissance aux fées des animaux, mais insista auprès de ses frères et sœurs afin de nommer des responsables de saison. Ouranos créa les fées des eaux, et Tartare les fées voltigeuses. À eux deux, il créèrent les fées des tempêtes. Héméra, donna naissance aux fées des lumières, et décida de nommer un gardien de la mémoire. Chaos, après hésitation divisa ses élèves, la moitié veillerait sur l'arbre de mère, l'autre moitié créaient des objets. Chaos avait toujours été un bricoleur dans l'âme. Nèsoi, fidèle à son poste, créa les fées infirmières. Et tout comme sa sœur Ananké, insista pour créer un nouvel ordre, celui des fées de la musique. Érèbe donna naissance aux fées de glacier, Pontos aux fées de la neige et Thalassa aux fées du givre. Tous ensemble, afin de protéger la vallée des fées des faucons, ils créèrent les fées éclaireuses. Alors, ils s'éteignirent, à tout jamais.

Chapitre 4 : La hiérarchie  
Afin d'assurer calme et stabilité à la vallée des fées, les fées primordiales choisirent bien celles qui prendrait leur relève. Le ministre de l'automne et le ministre du printemps furent désignés parmi les enfants de Gaïa. Après tout, ces deux saisons étaient les plus délicates d'entre toutes, autant désigner des chefs formés par la plus calme des fées. Malheureusement, cette qualité se perdit parmi les fées de jardins.   
Après un âpre débat entre Ananké et Héméra, la première l'emporta dans le choix de la ministre de l'été. Héméra bouda beaucoup. Elle était toute seule à travailler l'été, alors pourquoi Ananké avait-elle gagné ? Mais, c'était nécessaire, désormais, toutes les fées devaient œuvrer main dans la main. Et puis, de part son enseignement éclairé, c'est parmi les enfants d'Héméra que fut choisis le grand dirigeant de la vallée des fée. Une toute jeune fée nommée Clarion. Beaucoup s'opposèrent à ce choix. Clarion était trop jeune, inexpérimenté, insouciante, disaient-ils. Mais, en l'observant après sa nomination, ils ne purent que convenir qu'elle était parfaite pour le poste.  
Érèbe, Pontos et Thalassa s'écharpèrent un moment avant que Thalassa ne gagne et que Milori ne devienne ministre de l'hiver. Mais, Érèbe obtint une petite vengeance en me nommant gardien de la mémoire. Même si aujourd'hui, je suis plus connu sous le nom du collectionneur.  
Une fois cela fait, ils s'endormirent. C'était il y a quatre cents ans de cela. Et le temps s'écoula lentement dans la vallée des fées. Pour respecter le souhait de nos aînés, nous turent le secret de la naissance des fées. Et Clarion changea son âge.

Chapitre 5 : Les accidents  
Le pays imaginaire connaît son lot de catastrophes. Attaques de faucons, orages violents, raz-de-marée... Mais, d'autres sont bien plus sournois.   
Comme par exemple les PSTAG (Portails Spacio-Temporels Auto-Générés). Ceux-ci amenèrent leur lot de créatures dangereuses. Mais, surtout, des humains. Bizarrement, les premiers humains que nous virent au pays imaginaires n’apparurent qu'il n'y a quatre cents ans. C'était les indiens. Ils ne cherchèrent jamais à repartir chez eux. Ce sont de bons voisins. Un peu bruyant, mais cela reste convenable. Environ un siècle après l'arrivée des indiens, ce fut au tour d'un bateau de débarquer. À son bord, des pirates, et des enfants, capturés lors d'un pillage. Les premiers nous causeraient bien des problèmes, et les seconds tout autant. L'ennui avec ces PSTAG, c'est qu'ils accordent l'immortalité à ceux qui les traversent. Mais, contrairement à nous, si ces humains retournent dans le monde réel, le temps les rattrape.  
Un autre type d'incidents, qui n'existe plus désormais, est la brisure d'une aile. Milori fut le premier à en faire les frais. Les ailes d'une fée sont extrêmement résistantes. Elles peuvent résister à toutes les tractions et sont indéchirables. Tant qu'elles dans le milieu pour lequel elles sont faites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé que les noms des fées primordiales reprendraient ceux des premières divinités grecques. Principalement parce que j'ai adoré le personnage de Nyx dans "Clochette et la créature légendaire".  
> Y'avait aussi Vulcain dans le court-métrage sur les championnats, mais j'ai toujours eu une nette préférence pour la mythologie grecque à la mythologie romaine. (Et non, ce n'est pas la même chose petit galopin !)  
> Je reviendrais à cette histoire quand j'aurais de nouvelles idées. En attendant, en route vers de nouveaux fandoms !  
> Kissoux !


End file.
